Saved by the Bell
a dark room, Virton sits on a chair, looking at a blade. He spins around, a sword with the word’s “ The Hero’s Sword “. He glares into it, remembering the screams that followed during his battle with Rigon.... Woman: Virton! Help Us... shakes his head, trying to get rid of the memories. Virton: Why now? Voice: Because my old friend, the time has come. looks up to see a shadow form on the wall. Rigon: Hello. Virton: Your Son and Paper are getting stronger... Love has been found as well. alarmed: Impossible. Love should be in pieces. After all, I di- Virton: Yes, I remember that day. What is it you want Rigon? Rigon: That Sword. Shadow lifts up its hand, and the sword flies over to the wall where it burns into ashes. Virton smiles. Virton: The True Sword could not be destroyed. That was a fake. chuckle fills the room as the shadow begins to fade. Rigon: I am coming Virton. I will be here soon. After I have defeated my enemies I will torture your son... and then you will be broken. he’s gone, he says one last thing Rigon: It is open. It is open. Shadow leaves the room, and Virton then also teleports out. Song Future Paper, Future Toon, Sci, Horkbok, Brian, Zon, Toon, Bink, Nar, Sub, Nick and Cassie stand in a room surrounding a table. On the table is everything related to the prophecy, Rigon and the fate of Sci. Cassie: Where are the others? Horkbok: The Others are helping out in the City. Afterall, we can’t just stay here for free. Besides, 13 people is enough. Paper: So.. what now? Horkbok: Sci, I believe you called this meeting. Sci: Yes. The Prophecy concerning the end of the world is fast approaching. Let’s just get all the doom and gloom out the way by saying this: if Rigon is released then all hell is going to break loose in the universe. Wars will shake galaxies, planets will fall, and trillions of lives will be lost. Rigon will kill us all, then kill Virton and the Elite, then eliminate the sages and finally... take out Earth. Am I correct Future Guys? Paper: It’s.. something like that. Sci: Now here is the SVT, the map that shows the Terra System, the center of the galaxy and Galvan Prime... the three pieces of the sword of Rigon... a photo showing the Mirror of the Stars, and a couple of other books I have. The SVT explains the Heroes Sword and the battle of Rigon and Virton. It’s a very... very graphic and painful story. The Heroes Sword is contained with the power of Light, which is the very essence that helped shape the universe. A Light and a Dark. Together the clash of these very forces, along with Time and Space helped shape the universe. From the Light came the Sages. The Darkness helped shape the balance of the universe, until there was a disturbance. Too much Light. The Darkness as a force shaped its will into Hate, who became the evil figure known as my father. Paper: And your point is? Sci: Sorry. One, we need that Heroes Sword. Every single day I’m with this sword.. I feel its influence growing on me. We may have destroyed the sword, but the Heroes Sword will wipe it out of existence. Two, as I was getting to... the Darkness and the Light have one point in the universe were the fundamental forces combine. This is the place known as ... the Dominion Region. The Location of the 4th Piece of the Sword. Paper: Sci, isn’t Virton part of the Dominion Region’s history? Sci: Yes. It’s origins date back to 20,000 years ago. In this ancient area, it was here that the sage Hate become Rigon, where pure evil itself was born. It was also here where Virton himself was born, created from the 5 emotions left standing. He was created as the protector of the Sages and the defeater of Rigon. Soon afterwards, a battle here caused Rigon to claim this region of space for himself. His Dominion if you will. After Rigon was defeated, some of his army was trapped here. Virton took this land as his own and he built himself a tower to rule over this cold land. But soon later he left. Bink: So the Dominion Region is connected to all of them? Toon: Apparently yes. I think you’ve just realized everything has to do with either the Elite or Rigon. Horkbok: If you are heading there... then I must tell you the story of my trip. A few years before I became the magister of the Plumber’s Academy, a few other plumbers and I got lost in space while we were heading to Galvan Prime. Our coordinates were messed up. You see... you can’t FIND the Dominion Region. You have to be lost to get there. There are many levels of the Region. The First level is Fire. The next are Ice, Air, and Water. Followed by the Earth, Darkness, and at the end are two doors. One is locked. One is open. You exit the open door, and return to the entrance of the Dominion Region. I was the only one of our group to survive. I swore all those years ago to never go back. Ever. Paper: Well now that we know the sword is there, looks like we’re getting lost. Suddenly a burst of flames enters the room and out comes a man. Man: Not you, Paper. Toon: Who are you? Man: Plumber, this does not concern you. This concerns the Guardian. Paper: I’m assuming you’re... Rage? Rage: WELL DUH. IF I WASN’T RAGE, THEN I WOULDN’T BE SCREAMING RIGHT NOW. grabs the table and flips it before punching a hole in the wall. He calms down and relaxes. Rage: Sorry. Anger Issues. Nick: Really? I had no idea. Paper: It’s time for the next test, isn’t it? Rage: Yep. So here’s what you’ll do. I take you. The Dude you call Horkbok goes with the rest and gets the piece of the sword. We get back, kick some butt and then move on. Good? Horkbok: You don’t get to call the sh- Rage: IT IS GOOD SO SHUT YOUR YAP. WE’RE LEAVING AND THAT’S THAT. snaps his figures and Paper and him disappear. Horkbok and the rest of of the group just stand there... speechless. Future Paper, Future Toon, Sci, Brian, Zon, Toon, Bink, Nar, Sub, Nick and Cassie stand inside a Plumbers ship heading towards the center of the galaxy. Suddenly, Horkbok turns off the Navigation systems. Zon: Hey! Nick: What the Heck? Cassie: Horkbok, why’d you turn the Navigation systems off? Horkbok: Sci, direct us wherever you feel like. Sci: Um... okay? Horkbok: Like I told you guys. You can’t FIND the Dominion Region. You have to be lost to get there. Paper: Why did it take this long to get here? Rage: I can’t help myself. I like to eat. It keeps me calm. Paper: Whatever. So Grief said that this test would be clever, is it not? Rage: The last three were about balance. However, with Rage it is different. You shall see. bright plain becomes dark as angry clouds surround Paper. Rage: Know the truth behind your secrets... know what you may become, what can become. What has become. disappears behind the clouds, laughing as Paper’s eyes being to grow. Paper closes his eyes, hearing things only he can hear. Paper: It’s not them... IT CAN’T BE THEM! shouts, still being hidden from Paper’s view Rage: Focus your energy. You must look and face your fears... confront you grief, control your rage and your hate! You must have not too much hope but not too little. You must be in balance. opens his eyes, tears as he sees memories form in the clouds. One shows the Senate meeting in the past. Paper: No... LOVE NO! watches as Love shatters into pieces and Rigon, in his full form laughs. Rage: How angry are you? At Rigon for causing the death of Love, for causing darkness in the universe? Paper: I... I... I’m so angry I could ... beat him up as hard as I could. Rage: And Even then would it be enough? Paper: No.... I mean... I don’t know... Rage: You do know. Know the truth behind it all... sees Rigon imprisoned and a woman holding a child. Woman: Sci... my child... Rage: What do you wish never happened? Paper: I wish Sci had never become the Child of Darkness, sometimes I just... I get so ticked, so mad at the world when Sci’s possessed by Rigon. I wish it’d all go away sometimes... Rage: And what about... your parents? Paper: What? Scene changes to 2011. Paper’s parents are standing with some arrested Blast Masters. Father: This is Plumber 002411. We have the Blast Masters and are waiting for a Null Void Projector. Mother: This is Plumber 002419. Still no sign of Lotin.... and Paradox arrive in the scene and Paradox leaves Mother: Lotin... you alright? Lotin: Yes... I feel better then before. In fact... I feel as if I could do anything. Father: Good, now we can return to the Academy and... Lotin: No. I think its time I rose from this mere title of “ Plumber “ . I think there’s more to life than waiting for death. I know about things I should have foreseen. The End of the World! The Rise of a Great Evil! And I... I can control this evil if I ... and others become immortal. Gain powers and technology never before seen! You two... you can help me built this new world! Father: Have you lost your mind? Mother: Are you talking about... betraying the universe? Lotin: No... I'm talking about power. [ Lotin grabs a blade from one of the Blade Masters and strikes Paper’s mother down. Then, Paper’s Father fights back, but Lotin takes out a new weapon and aims it at his father. Paper screams as Rage appears behind him. ] Lotin: You will not get in my way. I will become Elite. Commercial [ The group in the Plumber’s ship sit around, as Horkbok eerily looks. ] Horkbok: We’re here. Of course Fate would lead us to it. [ The Dominion Region. A Giant cloud of Purple, Grey, and Black energy swirling around. An eeriely feeling enters the ship, shaking Horkbok, Sci, and the others down into the core.] Sci: Do they really call this place the Milky Way Hell? Horkbok: That’s one name for it. But there’s another. It’s called Dead Man’s Grave. hearing this looks out and sees the dark energy swirl around each other. Cassie: There are... Six Levels? Horkbok: Yes. I just hope we survive... reach the edge of the Dominion Region to see a man in a boat, carrying a giant skeleton spear. Man: You are the edge of the Dead Man’s Grave, the Milky Way Hell, the Dominion Region. Return back to where you came, or else you will perish. Horkbok: We must enter. Man disappears and everyone looks around Horkbok: I forgot about the guard, he always wants something... oh wait. I just remembered he came on board! the Man appears from the shadows and takes out his hand Man: The Price that All Men must pay. Toon: I got some coins... Horkbok: No. It’s not money... it’s blood. The Blood that All Men must pay. takes out a small blade from his pocket, opens up part of his Plumbers suit on his arm and closes his eyes. Horkbok: You may not want to see this. flinches as Horkbok screams in the pain. He walks over to the man, his arm covered in blood, and waits. The Man watches as a single drop falls from Horkbok into the palm of the Man. The Man smiles and uses a spell. Man: .srorroh sti ecaf dna og pihs siht tel dna srood eht nepO .noigeR noinimoD eht otni og yam eh os mra sih laeH .yap tsum neM lla taht ecirp eht deyap sah eh rof mra s‘nam siht laeH. arm heals as the seal that blocked them from entering the region disappears. The Man walks back into the shadows, before appearing once more on the boat. Man: Try to Survive. takes the ship in, as the Man laughs. Man: They don’t even know what awaits... [ For a while, everything seems normal. Then they see a giant gate that says “ Realm 1: Fire “. ] Horkbok: Sci, whatever happens... keep the ship away from the fire. There will be no ground for a few miles. Okay? Sci: What? Suddenly they enter the Realm, and the temperature rises dramatically. Giant bursts of plasma and hot lava burst into the sky like rings, requiring Sci to fly under them. Sci heads to the left, trying to escape the rings of fire. Sci: What the heck! Paper: Um... Sci! sees the lava rising, and a giant monster comes out and roars. He starts walking towards the Plumber’s ship miles away. Horkbok: SHOOT AT THE MONSTER! Else: What? Horkbok: If you kill the Monster, the Door is revealed! You have to use a EMP blast though. Toon: Do it Sci. turns the ship around, and charges at the Lava Monster. He shoots at its feet, while raising the energy for the EMP blast. Brian: 40% Horkbok... and its gaining on us. Bink: And this is why you need Magic. !woN .%001 ot tsalb PME siht egrahc ot thgil eht fo rewop eht esu ot dnamed I. [ Suddenly, the EMP Blast is charged to 100% and the Lava Monster is behind them, chasing them towards the rings of fire again. ] Toon: Go above the rings... but make sure the monster is trapped. goes above the rings, spiraling as the monster is hit with the lava rings. It screams as Sci turns around and aims. Sci: See ya! [Sci shoots at the monster with the blast who looks bloated for a second, before exploding and the rings dying down. The team cheers as a bright flash reveals the second gate. It says “ Realm 2: Ice “. Sci hurries to the gate as Horkbok closes his eyes and remembers the painful memories... ---- Two men, one injured and a Past Horkbok are in the Ice Realm. Its freezing cold, a blizzard is going on and a ship is down. Man: Horkbok... go! GO! Horkbok: I can’t leave you. No Man gets left behind. Man: You have to go with the others! I’m fine. GO! HORKBOK GO! Horkbok runs towards the group nearby as he begins to hear screaming... ---- Sci: Horkbok! Horkbok! Come on man! Brian: Dude! Wake up! Horkbok: What? What are you... vision clears and he sees that the ship is now in the ice realm, and chunks of ice are hitting the ship. Horkbok: Wait... NO. LAND THE SHIP! Paper: What? Zon: Are you mad? Bink: He’s been here before. You haven’t. So shut up and listen to him. presses a button and a hologram appears. He starts rapidly typing buttons as Future Toon and Horkbok take the rim. Sci: Shut Engines 1,2, and 3.. Engine 4 is down... we need to keep the last 2 engines up and running or else we’ll crash. Horkbok: All firepower down, Engines 1 has been shut off, engine two is down. Sci... Sci: Horkbok. I’m freaking trying so I don’t need the ‘ do it or you die ‘ speech. Horkbok: Well excuse me... BUT I’M GIVING IT RIGHT NOW. Paper: Um... guys... and Horkbok look outside to see a giant snowball heading towards the ship. Sci: SHUT THEM ALL OFF! flips two more switches and the engines shut off. The ship starts heading towards the ice ground, passing the snowball. Bink: Brace yourselves! Ship hits the ice, shattering the window and sending the group to the back. As the ship stops, everyone starts to get up. Zon: Well... that’s the end of this ship. Bink: I can stay behind and fix it with Future Paper. Sci: Wait Bink... make me into a compass. If you make me into a compass, then I can lead everyone to wherever the sword piece is. So we don’t get lost and spend months here. Bink: Fine. .nogiR fo drowS eht fo eceip txen eht dnif yam eh taht os ssapmoc a ssenkraD fo dlihC eht ekaM Horkbok: Done. The Gate is right in front of us. Let’s get moving. looks at he sees the moment his parents die. Lotin grabs a blade from one of the Blade Masters and strikes Paper’s mother down. Then, Paper’s Father fights back, but Lotin takes out a new weapon and aims it at his father. Paper screams as Rage appears behind him. Lotin: You will not get in my way. I will become Elite. Paper: NOO charges at the memory and when he touches it, a bright blast sends him back. A sword appears next to Paper. As the guardian gets up, a shadow appears. A man walks out as the memory disappears and smiles. Lotin: So you now know the truth? Paper: You! takes the sword and slashes it at Lotin, who has his own black sword. Lotin counters with his sword as Paper, full of rage aims for his heart. Lotin swirls around, as Paper protects his chest before kicking Lotin to the left. Paper takes his sword, moves it to the left and aims for the leg, as does Lotin. Paper forces Lotin to the side, the two of them rapidly combating. A wall suddenly appears from the smoke behind Lotin as Lotin falls to the ground. Paper keeps bashing the sword, crying as he does it. Lotin braces himself as all of a sudden, the blade falls, and Lotin’s right arm falls to the ground. Lotin cries in pain as he sees the arm off. Paper calms as Rage appears behind him. He eerily claps and laughs at the same time. Rage: Good... Good. Your Hate and your rage have made you very strong Paper. Now... do what must be done. Kill him, and let it be finished. Kill the man who killed your mother and father, and they shall be avenged. Kill him and finish the Elite. Kill him and Rigon shall not return. looks at a disarmed Lotin, injured, and defeated. He looks at his own sword, covered in the blood of his once mentor, and his eyes between to twitch as he thinks. Rage: Do it. [ Horkbok, Future Toon, Sci, Brian, Zon, Toon, Nar, Sub, Nick and Cassie walk thru the jungle, warding off bugs and creatures of unknown intent. All of them are soaking wet. ] Sub: We went over a Volcano-like realm, then a freaking cold realm like the Poles, then we skydived, fled from alien Shark-like predators and now we’re in the Amazon. Are we sure this is the right place? Brian: Yes... it is. Nick: Let’s just look for the next gate to the sixth realm. Toon: No need. Nar: Why? Toon: Cause I found it. points to a giant rock that has a door on it. There’s a sign that says “ Realm 6: Darkness “ Sci: Finally. Horkbok: You guys go on ahead. I need to talk with Sci. Toon: Nah, we’ll wait. walks over to Horkbok, who nods. Sci: Yes I know. Horkbok: I had Bink create a magic ring. It’s suppose to to protect you from the influence of Rigon. I hope it works. Sci: Fine. takes the ring from Horkbok and puts it on. The Two of them walk into the gate, and enter the sixth realm. Before he goes blind, a purple flash appears in Sci’s eyes as he grins. Then, complete and total darkness. Cassie: Where am I? Nar: You’re in the living world. Duh. Sci: Can anyone see? Brian: Nope. Zon: Nada. and Toon create fireballs with their hands, illuminating everyone’s faces. Toon: Follow us. [The Team walks close together, carefully listening for any unknown dangers. Then, Toon checks and sees if everyone’s still there. [ in an angry voice: Where is it? Where is it!?? Toon: Sci... Sci: Sorry just... I’m just frustrated. Bink’s spell should have shown me the sword piece. But I can’t find it. It’s not here... Horkbok: It has to be. [ Suddenly, Sci and Toon hit something. Two doors light up. A locked door and an unlocked door.] Horkbok: This is the end of the Dominion Region. And somehow... we all survived. Sci: No... this isn’t the end. Look. points to a sign on the door. It’s a Sword. Sci: The Sword of Rigon. Door, in the name of Rigon, open up and gain us passage to the seventh realm. Door lock falls to the ground and the door opens. Sci grins as his face smiles. possessed: I’m almost there... Commercial Rage: Kill him, and let it be finished. Kill the man who killed your mother and father, and they shall be avenged. Kill him and finish the Elite. Kill him and Rigon shall not return. looks at a disarmed Lotin, injured, and defeated. He looks at his own sword, covered in the blood of his once mentor, and his eyes between to twitch as he thinks. Rage: Do it. [ For minutes, Paper stands there, trying to decide. ] Rage: DO IT NOW PAPER! looks at the disarmed Lotin before he shakes his head and drops his sword. Paper: No. I can’t do it. If I have Rage, then I will let it consume me and decide my actions, even if they risk everything I am. If I don’t understand what causes my rage, then I can’t stop it. I have to control my anger, lower it and prevent it from rising. I have to reduce my reactions, and control the anger when I experience it. I have to keep my emotions in balance. stares at Paper, before flicking his hand. Lotin disappears into mist, and the smoke vanishes. Rage: Congrats, you have passed the fourth test. Paper: Thank you. Rage: DON’T THANK ME, THANK YOURSELF. ACTUALLY, THANK ME, NOW! Paper: Um... Rage: Sorry. I need something else to eat. Hope appears in the Spiritual Plain. Hope: Rage, the Sages need you. Paper: Hope? Hope: Guardian. Rage, you, me, Grief and Fear must head to the Dominion Region. Joy must prepare for the last trial, and can not help. Paper, we shall send you back to Fractal City, where you are to stay until your team returns. Paper: Fine. and Hope raise their hands, and a bright flash fills the Plain... Team walks into the last realm, which resembles a giant meteor in outer space. In the middle of the rock is a giant, ancient stone clock. The Team looks at the clock, as Sci takes out the SVT and looks at it. Sci: I think... this is the Clock of Rigon. Rumor has it that Rigon’s power is in the stone, and if destroyed, he’d become weaker and thus we’d gain a victory. Horkbok: Look! The Piece is stuck on the Clock! smiles as he walks up to the clock and grabs the piece. The piece of the sword and his eyes glow purple as a shockwave sends everyone backwards. possessed: Horkbok, did you honestly think that a simple light charm could keep me away from my own son? takes off the ring, drops it to the ground, and crushes it. possessed: And now that I’m here... I think I’ll keep Sci for now. Just until I’m released upon this world. Oh... but what to do with you. Hmm... oh yes. Torture sounds good. Toon: Rigon, I demand you leave this instan- is send back even further with a purple lightning bolt, and is knocked out. Sci/Rigon laughs as he walks forward. possessed: Ah... I’ve waited a long time to do this. Wait... Paper is missing. Where is the Guardian? Voice: He’s with one of the Sages taking a trial, Rigon. [ The Plumbers return and see Virton there. ] possessed: Have you come to help me kill these worthless Plumbers? Virton: Actually... I am here for that sword piece you got. possessed: I won’t let the Elite have it. The Plumbers have the other three. My strength is with them, and thus my son. Voice: Oh, but you must Rigon. Or else we’ll make sure your son never sees the Destination. the other side of the meteor, to the left of Virton, Sci/Rigon and the Plumbers is Lotin, along with Ra’ol Set, Lucifer, Chemestris, Viper, Arthur, and Blitz. Siding with them are Rocket, Ancy, and Rex. Suddenly, a bright light appears and Bink along with Future Paper arrive in the fixed ship. A blue portal appears and Hope, Fear, Grief, and Rage all stand together. possessed: Ah look its a little party! You’d think that the Final Battle was today. Hope: Not the final Battle my brother. But a very important one. One that could change ... everything. Commercial possessed: You would always know Hope. And as for my traitor brothers! How dare you come here ready to fight. Fear: Hate, I once feared your power but no longer. My only fear now is what will happen if you are released. possessed: My name is not Hate anymore... I AM RIGON! lunges at the Sages, creating purple lighting as he heads towards them. Fear counters with his own personal lighting, orange color. Hope creates a purple shield and Sword as Rage and Grief create their own weapons. Sci/Rigon jumps up, kicking Hope’s face as he ducks down and strike’s Rage’s leg. Rage: I’M SO GOING TO SLAP YOU! jumps up and spins around, the purple lighting hitting all four sages as they defect the power. Sci/Rigon falls to the ground, knocking Grief’s sword out of her hand and corrupting it, turning it black. possessed: I may not have my sword... but I have this for now. [ The Sages separate and take this battle to the sky. Sci, having Rigon’s power jumps up and levitates, charging at Hope. The two of them combat in the sky, blocking each others moves as Rage creates a giant fire ball of Rage energy. He shoots at the possessed child of Darkness, which only angers him as he watches the piece of the sword fall to the ground. Meanwhile, the Plumbers get up (even Toon ) and see the piece fall at the ground between the Plumbers and Elite. ] Lucifer: You will not stop us. Horkbok: We won’t? Oh actually we will. The two groups begin to charge at each other. Horkbok attacks Lotin, Future Paper gets Ra’ol, Future Toon gets Lucifer, Brian gets Chemestris, Zon gets Viper, Toon gets Arthur, Bink gets Blitz, Nar gets Rocket, Sub gets Ancy, Nick gets Rex, and Cassie takes on Virton. Virton: Dear little girl... I don’t have time for you. sends Cassie to the edge of the realm, where she passes out. Virton flies up to the battle in the sky. Meanwhile, the Elite and the Plumbers fight. Horkbok: Lotin, this has to end. Lotin: Agreed Horkbok. grabs Horkbok and slams him the ground. Lotin: I’ll kill you just like I killed Paper’s father and mother. With a blade. takes out a blade and hangs it up, about to kill Horkbok. However, Future Paper sees this as Ra’ol Set is knocking him down. Future Paper kicks Ra’ol Set up, grabs a bow and arrow, aims at Lotin and shoots. The arrow strikes Lotion’s armor, as Lotin cries in pain. The blade drops and lands flat on Horkbok. Lotin takes out the arrow and looks at Future Paper before Horkbok punches him, and knocks Lotin dead cold. Horkbok: Thanks Future Paper.. Set: Very nice.. but he won’t last for long. and Future Paper get up and charge at Ra’ol Set, knocking him the ground. Meanwhile, Bink is fighting Blitz. Blitz: I’m going to freeze your little butt girl. Bink: No. It shall be yours. .etilE eht fo rebmem ,ztilB ezeerF. freezes into a little iceberg as Bink moves on to helping out fight Rocket, Ancy, and Rex. Meanwhile, Future Toon and Toon are fighting Lucifer and Arthur. Arthur: So ... the Present Toon and the Future Toon. Wonder if one gets hurt, the other does. Lucifer: Let’s try, shall we? Toon: Which Toon again? Toon and Future Toon duplicate. Now there are four Toons. Then they all duplicate. Then they all duplicate. And so on. Soon there are 64 Current Toons and 64 Future Toons. and Future Toons: Who’s Who? Toons and Toons create fire balls and aim them at Lucifer and Arthur, grinning. Lucifer and Arthur back away as the Future Toons take control . Future Toon: Go help finish off the rest. [ Toon joins Horkbok, Future Paper, Zon, Bink, and Nar, Sub, and a injured Cassie, who dragged herself over. ] Horkbok: Chemestris, Viper. The rest of the Elite has fallen. Give up. Viper: Yeah... no. transforms into her Phantom Form while Chemestris creates two whirlwinds of Air. Suddenly, Lotin, Ra’ol set, Lucifer and Arthur get up and smile. Arthur takes out his sword and breaks the ice, freeing Blitz. Lotin: You can’t beat us that easily. Lucifer: We are more powerful than you think . Arthur: We have the larger numbers. Set: And now that we have practiced... Blitz: We will get that piece of the sword... Chemestris: We will free Rigon ... Viper: And we shall truly become Elite. transforms into Demon form as Ra’ol Set takes out a bunch of tiny blasters, Blitz turns on his power gauntlet, and the Villain Academy recruits use their powers. Horkbok: Oh no. and Viper come forward as the battle returns to the sky. Sci/Rigon stands in the center, while Rage, Fear, Grief and Hope surround him. possessed: You can not defeat me... Hope: Now! Sages: !thgil eht hsaelnu egaR dna feirG yaM .raeF fo rewoP ,epoH fo rewoP. giant circle of light surrounds Sci, but he unleashes a dark purple aura that destroys it. He then sends a shockwave making all the Sages fall to the ground. Then, Virton appears behind him. Virton: Rigon, leave this place now. I have returned for this land. possessed: Have you? Well... what happened to the sword piece? Virton: You mean this? holds the sword piece and Sci/Rigon smiles. possessed: So... what do you want? Virton: I told you. The Dominion Region is mine. possessed: Oh, yes well I think something can be worked out.... sends a powerful lighting bolt at Virton, who is knocked from the sky to the ground. Sci/Rigon levitates to the ground, laughing. possessed: I have been waiting... a long time for this moment, Virton. gets up and takes out a sword. Sci/Rigon responses by creating a purple lighting sword and raising it. Virton jumps up and the swords hit. Sci/Rigon aims for the leg but fails. Virton then smiles as the battle resumes to the Elite and the Plumbers. By this time, the Sages have woken up and are fighting the Elite. Hope uses her hand bubbles to fight Blitz, knocking him to the ground. Arthur, Chemistris, Blitz, and Ra’ol Set are down with Viper fighting against Rage and the rest cornering Lucifer and Lotin. Rage closes his eyes and forces a memory of Viper’s into his mind. Viper remembers one of her old loves leaving her. She screams as her Phantom Form disappears. Meanwhile, Lotin smiles as Fear charges at Lotin. Lotin uses his Super speed to travel fast, and use his super strength to knock all the sages to the ground. At the same time, Sci/Rigon laughs as he levitates in the sky. He takes chunks of the land and throws it at Virton at the bottom. Virton dodges as Sci/Rigon throws more and more land till Virton starts floating and dodges the last strike and charges at Sci/Rigon. Sci/Rigon counters with a lighting strike as Virton grabs him. Virton then falls to the ground, near the Clock. Sci/Rigon uses his hand to take the piece of the sword back when he stumbles. His vision weakens as he feels something burning on his back. He reaches for it.. and sees a light charm, only a much stronger one. We cut into the mind of Sci to see Rigon and Sci facing each other. Rigon: How is this possible? Sci: You should ask Virton. He did it. and Sci remember when Virton grabbed Sci. Then, they see him place the charm on Sci/Rigon. Rigon: That insect! Sci: You’ve had your fun dad, but it ends now. Rigon: Really? And You’re going to fight me, in your own body? Sci: If that’s what it takes. Brian sees the clock of Rigon and remembers what Sci said. ---- Sci: I think... this is the Clock of Rigon. Rumor has it that Rigon’s power is in the stone, and if destroyed, he’d become weaker and thus we’d gain a victory. ---- grabs the giant blade Lotin had before and charges towards the Clock as Sci and Rigon face off in Sci’s mind. Rigon: Son, you may be powerful but you are no match for me. Sci: Really? I beg to differ. takes out a ball of fire, a ball of water, a thing of air and a small leaf, combining them to form a sphere of light. Sci: See.... where there’s Darkness, there is the Element, and that means Light! shoots the Element at him, and injures Rigon. Rigon cries out before secretly cursing. Rigon: Before I thought you were weak. But now...if you want to go... then let us go. I might as well teach my son a few lessons before I send him into the abyss. creates a giant purple lighting storm above as Sci smiles. He meanwhile creates two fireballs in his hands. Father and Son run towards each other, well it cuts to Brian heading towards the Clock. Brian: If I have to destroy the clock to free Sci... then so be it. gets up, trying to fight the pain when she sees Brian heading for the clock. Grief gets up, and shouts at Brian. Grief: Don’t destroy the clock! You don’t understand the truth! in Sci’s mind, Sci flies backwards as Rigon smiles. Sci: Ow... Rigon: For being a child of Darkness, I’m surprised to see that you have Light powers as well. A 5th element if you will. I blame your mother. Sci: You’re wrong, father. raises the blade, about to strike the clock. Sci: I’m not a child of Darkness. swings it, as Grief screams NOO at him. Sci: I’m a Child of Light. hits the sword, cracking it. The Clock suddenly shakes before it falls to the ground, in pieces. Rigon screams as a bright flash separates the two family members and one of them gains control. Suddenly, the rest of the Sages, Virton, and Sci wake up at the same time. Sci walks over to the edge of the pieces. Sci’s eyes glow purple again, once again showing the dad is in control. possessed: You foolish mortal child. All of you... espically you my sisters and brothers. You have failed. Brian: Your powers are gone. possessed: Oh... how easy the mortal mind can be tricked. Who do you think told Sci to say that? The minute he entered the 6th realm I took over. The SVT has nothing about the clock. I purposely told you that it would weaken me so you would willingly choose to break it. And now that you have... at last I have the powers that were once gone. the ground by the clock begins to sink. Sci/Rigon and Brian walk away as the ground begins to sink even more. Then, it gets faster and faster till a small black hole appears. possessed: I’ve won this battle. Here Plumbers, take the piece. I have no need of it. leviatates over to Horkbok, before giving the piece. Hope: Now! Sages: .nogiR sa nwonk legna nellaf eht ,etaH fo lortnoc eht morf mih eerF .segaS eht - egaR dna ,raeF ,feirG ,epoH fo eman eht ni ,ssenkraD fo dlihC eht eerF. shakes for a second, before the purple eyes disappear. Sci blinks and appears normal. Sci: Where am I? Horkbok: We’ll explain later. We have to leave now. walks over to the Elite, who shake their heads. Lotin: It appears that Rigon has played all of us for fools. He warned you Virton to make sure we’d be here to get the piece, and got the Plumbers to destroy the clock, so he’d regain his lost power. We must be much more cautious about Rigon when the end comes. and the Elite teleport out of the Region to areas unknown. The Team gets on the ship and heads out of the realm. The Door out is destroyed, which means they have to exit via entrance. Paper: You’re the Sages. You just fought against the most powerful evil in the universe. Can’t you just teleport us out? Hope: We’re ... too weak. flies the ship, past the jungle realm, into the water and sky realms, and thru the ice. Hope: Please... keep the ice away. Blizzard suddenly ends to everyone’s shock and Sci points out the Gate. Hope: There is still hope left for us. Ship soon leaves the Dominion Region, as the Region collapses into the Black Hole. Grief sits by herself, while Fear and Rage talk together. Meanwhile, Hope notices Sci sitting near a window on the Plumber ship. She walks over to him. and taps him on the shoulder. Sci: Oh its you. The “ Kill Me “ lady cause of my dad. Hope: My Apologies, Sci. I was wrong for saying that. Sci: Whatever. sighs and sits next to him. Hope: I sense a great pain in you. I may not be Grief but.... Sci: Really, I hadn’t noticed. Sorry its just... I just fought my father. He took control of me for who knows how long. He’s stronger than ever.... and Kali... Hope: Kali? Sci: Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Hope: 'I see. Well... Have hope, child of Rigon. Though you may have been born from Hate, your mother and him had the bond of love. Do not have fear, or grief. Make sure your anger does not make you commit horrible acts. Oh and be joyful when you can. A little joy helps. leaves and Sci is left alone to think about many things. [ Sci and Paper are in a room, alone. ] 'Sci: So in conclusion, we got the piece, but Rigon ultimately won by regaining some of his power. Paper: And I passed my test. That leaves only Joy. Sci: Well that’s good. We just have to have the Hope of being able to stop the Elite from freeing Rigon. Or else. Hope, Rage, Fear, and Grief stand in another room, by themselves. Hope: Our mission was to prevent Rigon from gaining that power. We have failed. Rage: But the Guardian has passed all the tests except from Joy. Grief: Speaking of which, what did you do in your test, Rage? Rage: What? Fear: Brother, we know that you can hurt people. What did you do? Rage: I showed some memories to make him angry, then had him confront a fake Lotin in a duel, and pushed him to see how far he would go. Hope: What memories? Rage: The Slaughter... Grief: How Dare you! briefly tears up before stopping herself. Rage: The Birth of Sci... and then the Death of his Mother and Father . Fear: WHAT? Hope: Rage... why would you choose that memory out of all? Rage: HOPE, JUST ZIP IT! Ugh... sorry. Anyways, Hope, you know as well as I do that he had to be pushed. He learned the lesson, so its fine. Hope: Sometimes I don’t agree with your methods, but that’s not the reason I called us here before we went our separate ways for the time being. 8 Days Ago, a sudden conflict occured on the planet Earth. On June 9th, one day later... the timewalker appeared. He warned me so I may warn you all. We all know that the universe is always in conflict. Good vs. Evil. Right from Wrong. Air Vs. Sea. Sun vs. Moon. But now a new conflict is rising. If we defeat Rigon... oh my and I do hope so.. then we shall be at peace. But... a few years later... a new war will begin. Rage: What war? Grief: A war between the Plumbers? Fear: Wait... I think I know. Hope: A new war between Fire and Ice. It is coming. End Category:User:Sci100